


Losing Game

by Summerrose504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerrose504/pseuds/Summerrose504
Summary: Cassandra Rice is the youngest child and daughter of a death eater family and during Voldemort's prime, she must choose to either living and be a follower of Voldemort's despite her beliefs or accept the consequences. While battling with choosing life or death she deals with loving a young Severus Snape, who is just a losing game.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning part of this is a prequel that takes place before the other three stories I am writing.

**Chapter 1**

The Rice family was a very wealthy pureblooded family, they had two daughters: Cassandra and Victoria. It was clear to their youngest, Cassandra, that they favored her older sister more. They may both have been placed in Slytherin house and throughout their schooling, both made excellent grades, they favored Victoria more due to the fact she had the personality and shared the same values as her parents in believing that purebloods were more superior than any others. Cassandra was described by most as being the picture of perfect she was beautiful, smart, and had a kind heart despite being in Slytherin house. She had pale skin with chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes.

It was March 1978 and the Easter Holiday Break had come to an end much to Cassandra’s enjoyment, she despised being home due to how she was treated by her family and their close friends. She tried to not return home for any of the breaks this year, but her parents insisted she come home otherwise it would look bad on their family’s image for not having both of their daughters at home for the holidays. With the Easter holiday finally over she stood on the platform at King’s Cross with one of her family’s house elves, no one else had come to send her off. She looked down at the house-elf, Juniper, with a sigh then at all the other families around her all hugging and saying goodbye to their children. “Thank you for assisting me to the platform today, Juniper.”

Juniper looked at her, “Of course, ma’am.”

“If you could just take my trunk to be loaded into the luggage compartment, I would greatly appreciate it,” she did not approve of her family owning house-elves, and true to her nature she treated them with as equal kindness as she would treat anyone.

“Certainly, ma’am. Will that be all?”

She looked at the other families then Juniper, “Yes. That will be all. Goodbye Juniper take care of yourself and…tell my parents and Victoria goodbye for me.”

The house-elf nodded and looked at Cassandra sadly, “It does no good to give your family any attention they give you none,” a girl said approaching them.

“Ann,” Cassandra smiled hugging her as Juniper took this as her moment to walk off and drop off the trunk. Ann was Cassandra’s best friend; they met their first year at Hogwarts on the train when they were both looking for seats and although they were in separate houses this did not stop them from remaining friends. Ann was an orphan who was introduced to Hogwarts early by Dumbledore himself after her parents were killed in a house fire by a death eater two years before their first year at Hogwarts. With Dumbledore’s assistance, she found a wizarding family to foster her until the summer before their seventh year when her boyfriend’s family decided to let her start living with them due to her foster family being an older couple who had never had children of their own before. “You mentioned in your last letter you had exciting news?”

“Oh, yes!” she put out her left hand and there was a beautiful large diamond on her ring finger.

“Patrick proposed?!”

“Yes!” she said and they started squealing together just as Patrick approached them.

“I guess Ann shared the news.”

“Yes! This is wonderful! I am very happy for the two of you,” Cassandra smiled at them, “We need to show Lily!”

Ann nodded excitedly, “Darling would you find us a compartment, please?”

“Of course. You ladies have fun,” he gave Ann a kiss on the cheek then boarded the express as the two young witches ran off to find Lily Evans.

“Lily!” they said excitedly.

“Ann…Cassie what is with all the commotion?”

“Patrick proposed!” the two said in unison then started giggling.

“He did not! Ann that is wonderful! Let me see!” Lily said getting excited as Ann showed her the ring, “Ann! It is beautiful!”

She looked at the ring smiling, “Thank you. It was his grandmother’s.”

Lily sighed happily as the whistle blew for final boarding, “I am so happy for you two. You must tell me more later. See you at the feast,” Lily walked off with James and his friends.

Cassandra had gotten close with Lily the previous year when she was dated Sirius for a little bit. They did not work out but agreed to remain friends. Their relationship although did not work romantically blossomed plenty of new friendships for Cassandra who had usually spent her time at Hogwarts quite lonely only spending time with Ann and Patrick, the only Slytherin who would speak to her was Severus Snape due to them being basically in the same boat no one in their house would speak them and with them both being in the same year they studied and interacted a lot with one another. Especially this past year Cassandra had developed a crush on Severus, she never had this attraction before until he had a falling out with Lily due to him accidentally calling her a mudblood ending their friendship, and Ann had also become closer with Patrick. The entire train ride to Hogwarts all the girls no matter the year or house was obsessing over the fact that Ann was engaged, not many Slytherins cared but some seemed to have an interest mainly due to Patrick’s parents being from a line of money and being a pureblooded family. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they boarded the carriages, “Are you coming?” Ann asked as they entered the school and she noticed that Cassandra had paused in the middle of the courtyard.

“Yeah…I just not ready to leave this place. We only have a few months left before we have to say goodbye.”

Ann sighed then approached her, “We are never saying goodbye to one another. We are still going to be the best of friends, you will be my maid of honor at my wedding, we will raise our children together. We are never saying goodbye.”

She looked at her friend, “It is not just you. I do not want to return to my parents’ control. I want to develop my own life and here I have that. They want to marry me off to someone like they did Victoria. I do not want to be a piece of property. This is my life and I would like to have control of it.”

“You could continue your education afterward?”

“With what money? I live off of my parents still…they do not love me. They used to until I developed opinions of my own now, they wish I would just disappear. They only require I return home because they do not want it to affect the family’s image.”

“I know…I wish there was something we could do. Perhaps talk to Dumbledore or McGonagall about getting a job and earning your own money. You may not earn much by the time we graduate but you will have some then you will have the experience to go somewhere else and get another job and afford to further your education. You could even perhaps use your family’s name and get a job within the ministry. I have heard they do not even really require experience they more will just accept your family’s name and give a decent job just because your family is well known. Look at Lucius Malfoy he received an excellent job within the ministry just for having a well-known family name.”

Cassandra nodded, “I will talk to McGonagall about getting a job in Hogsmeade.”

“You are Head Girl for Slytherin House, too. I am sure she will allow you to.”

“Let’s hope.” They walked into the Great Hall and went their separate ways to be with their own houses for dinner, “Hi Severus,” she said softly taking a seat next to him.

He was reading a book when she approached him, he looked in her direction pushing back his long black hair, “Hello Cassie.”

“What are you reading?” she asked glancing at the pages of his book, “are you studying? We just got back.”

“I never left remember.”

She nodded, “I wish I had not. The entire break was entirely boring and giving my sister all the attention. She got married last summer and apparently, she is trying to have a baby.”

He looked at her, “They do not deserve you. You do nothing but try to please them. One day you will need to stop and focus on pleasing yourself.”

“You sound like Ann…I want my own life I do but I simply cannot. My life has been planned out since my birth, my parents simply just want me gone and married off to the highest bidder. It is what happened with Victoria. Those of us that are ‘wealthy purebloods’ do not marry for love we marry for alliances or those that are apart of….” She looked around then dropped to a whisper, “Lord Voldemort’s followers then he can decide where you are placed.”

“Cassie…”

“Can we please drop it?”

He nodded as returned to his book unsure what to say now. She simply sat there in silence placing her head on her hands, “I am going to speak to McGonagall,” she said suddenly and stood up walking towards the professors' tables.

“Ms. Rice,” McGonagall said as Cassandra approached her, “Is everything alright?”

“I was hoping you could help assist me. I would like to get a job in Hogsmeade.”

“A job? I do not understand.”

Cassandra sighed looked at her feet collecting her words then looked back at her, “I would like a job. I no longer wish to be under the control of my parents once I leave here. I cannot survive on my own without money and after I graduate here in June, I will have two options remain under their control or leave but be homeless unless I start earning money.”

McGonagall knew how badly Cassandra struggled in her family and saw how badly she was pleading for help, “I will speak to Dumbledore about this and if he approves then we can get you a job. If he does not approve then I can help get some assistance once you leave here in order for you to create your own independence.”

She nodded, “I appreciate the help,” she said then returned to her seat.

“How did it go?” Severus asked when she sat down.

“I am still basically in the same position as I was. She claims she will help but I do not believe it.”

“Sorry,” he said unsure how to help her feel better he did not handle emotions well but this was also a difficult position there was nothing anyone could do to truly help her. After a moment and once everyone was seated, Dumbledore welcomed them back and announced the feast. When the feast concluded everyone headed to their common rooms, “Cass?”

“Hmm?” she asked looking at him.

“You will be fine. I will never let anything happen to you.”

She smiled kindly at him, “Thank you, Sev. I know you would never let anyone or anything hurt me. I appreciate you so much.”

She stopped walking which made him pause in steps, “Why did you stop?” he asked just as she gave him a hug it took him a moment then he hugged her back.

“No matter what happens we will always have each other,” she let go and looked him in the eyes.

“Always,” he told her then they continued their walk to the Slytherin common room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A couple of months had passed since Cassandra had requested to begin working a job in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore approved her request and they got her a position as a waitress at the Three Broomsticks, she was working at the bar giving an order she had just taken to the bartender when one of her coworkers approached her, “Cassie, a man is requesting you.”

She sighed nodding grabbing her quill and notepad, “Where?”

“Back booth.”

She headed for the back booth, she was proud of herself to be working and creating her own independence. She approached the booth, “Good afternoon, sir. May I…” she looked up from her notepad as she jotted down the table number, “Father,” she was surprised.

“Cassandra,” he looked at her with his dark brown eyes that appeared almost black, “Sit now,” he commanded

She placed the notepad and quill in her apron pocket, “Is everything alright, father?” she asked as she sat down across from him.

He eyed her watching her as if she were his prey about to be killed, “No, everything is certainly not alright,” his voice was stern.

“Have I done something wrong?”

“You have a _job_ ,” he put emphasis on the word job, “We do not have jobs,” he looked at the tables around them then his voice dropped to a whisper, “We serve Him.”

She looked down at her hands that rested on the table then back at her father, “I do not wish to serve him,” her voice shook as she spoke, she had never expressed her feelings towards her father.

He grabbed her wrist tightly that his fingernails dug into his skin, “You do not have a choice!” he raised his voice this caused the room to grow quiet and look in their direction. He quickly removed his hand and she placed her hands in her lap away from view. Everyone returned to their meals and drinks when they realized that it appeared to simply be a father getting onto his daughter. He sat back, “If you insist on working then I will get you a job within the Ministry of Magic for once you graduate but you will continue to serve Him.”

Her voice shaking, she said, “And…if I say no?”

“You are done,” he said with zero emotion just staring her down with his cold, dark eyes.

His stare sent shivers down her spine, “I do not need your money.”

“You stupid girl. You will be done and he will be sure of it. I will not have you ruin our family just because you want to be wrong.”

She nodded, “Fine…I will continue to serve Him.”

“Good girl. I will make some calls,” he stood up and grabbed his coat, “Goodbye Cassandra.”

She did not even look at him, “Goodbye father,” she said as he walked away. Once he left, she went to Madame Rosmerta, “May I…” she could not even get her words out.

Madame Rosmerta could tell that Cassandra was in distress, “Yes, you may sweetie. Here…” she gave her a butterbeer to go.

“Thank you,” she took it then left. She entered Hogwarts and returned to the Slytherin common room finding the room empty except for Severus, who was reading in a chair by the window.

He looked up to see who had entered the room, “Cass,” he smiled then saw the sad look upon her face, “What’s wrong?”

She walked over to him placing her now empty butterbeer cup on a table. He closed his book to give her his attention, “I tried…I tried, and failed. I wanted to leave their control,” she started crying, “I want to be free but I will never be free.”

“Cassie, you will be. They do not control you.”

“He threatened to kill me if I do not follow in his ways. Nothing I do is good enough.”

Severus shook his head, “I am sorry…how about we go work on developing our potion skills better?”

She looked at him, “You are amazing at potions why do you need to practice more?”

“Practice makes perfect.”

She gave a small chuckle then nodded, “Alright. Let me grab my book,” she went to her dorm room. Her dorm was private from the others due to her being Head Girl for Slytherin house. After getting her book she returned to Severus who was waiting for her by the door, “Let’s go.”

He nodded and they went to the potions classroom where they discovered Professor Slughorn who was dabbling with his potion-making. Slughorn looked up as they entered the room, “Cassie. Severus. Good afternoon, I was just dabbling on some potion-making.”

Cassandra stepped closer to Slughorn’s workstation with Severus close behind her, “We wanted to try and perfect some potions ourselves.”

“You are both excellent potion makers but feel free to work on your skill.”

She nodded then looked at the different potions he was making, “What are you working on?”

He looked down at the potions then back at her, “Would either of you like to take a guess?”

Cassandra looked at Severus, “Give it a try.”

“Alright,” she stepped closer to the table, “This one is veritaserum…it is a truth-telling serum.”

“Very good, Cassie. And the others?”

She went over to the second one and peered into the cauldron, “Amortentia…this is a love potion. Strongest love potion in the world, it is extremely difficult to make. It will appear to have a different smell to whoever smells it. The smell will represent the person you are most attracted to.”

“What do you smell?”

She smelled it then was quiet still looking into the cauldron before looking up at Slughorn and Severus, “I smell books, the outdoors, and the flower…”

“What flower?” Slughorn asked

“Periwinkle,” she stepped back from the table not looking at Severus. The periwinkle flower was a special connection she shared with him. That was how the two first truly met, they knew of each other for being in the same year and house but never actually spoke until one day when they were both spotted a periwinkle flower during the walk into Hogsmeade one weekend. She had stopped to admire it while Ann and Patrick continued their walk into Hogsmeade and Severus stopped to collect it to use it for potion making that is when they started discussing the flower. Over time they slowly became closer and now spent a majority of their time together, “Sev, your turn. What do you smell?” she asked without looking at him

He looked at her feeling unsure how he felt about her smelling a periwinkle flower since he knew that meant she had feelings for him. He nervously stepped forward, “Um…I smell honey, the library, and…lily flowers,” he said his final smell very quickly then moved onto the next potion that Slughorn had, “Shall I name this one?”

“Certainly,” he motioned for him to continue.

He examined the small bottle then looked up at Slughorn, “Felix Felicis.”

“Very good, Severus. This is commonly known as…Cassie?” he looked in her direction.

“Liquid luck.”

“Precisely! When the user drinks this potion, it will give them luck for a period of time,” he looked at the two of them, “Well I will let you two work on your potion-making,” he proceeded to clean up his materials.

Cassandra glanced at Severus attempting to act normal, “Shall we?”

He simply nodded and they went to the tables, “Which potion would you like to work on?”

She opened her potion book looking over each potion, “Does not matter to me.”

“I think I will make this one,” he pointed to one in his textbook.

She took notice of the small notes written in his book, “You have a lot of specific notes in yours.”

“It helps to be more detailed when potion-making.”

“Of course, it does. The smallest mistake could ruin the potion.”

He nodded in agreement, “I actually call myself a different name in this book so that whoever may receive this book after me will not know it originally belonged to me.”

“Why go by a different name? What is wrong with Severus Snape?”

“No one takes me seriously. I am a joke.”

She shook her head, “Not everyone. I take you very seriously.”

He glanced in her direction then up at the front of the classroom just as Slughorn went into his office, “Cass…can I ask you something?” he wanted to bring up why she smelt the periwinkle flower.

She froze in what she was doing, she did now want to bring up this topic. She was more than happy to avoid it but she decided to get it over with, “Yes?”

At the last minute, he changed his mind and decided not to proceed with questioning her about the flower, “Are you still going to continue working in Hogsmeade each weekend?”

She sighed in relief then looked at him, “I do not know. I actually do enjoy working. I feel I have a true purpose now instead of being the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in Europe. I know I mentioned I do not want my parents’ help especially how they treat me and I do not want my family’s name to get me a job at the ministry but at the same time I would at least have a decent job and could work my way further up into the ministry by my own personal work ethic. My work is my own doing not my parents. They may get me in the door but it is up to me to make sure I do the work that is expected of me.”

“So…yes?” he was unsure where she was going with that.

“Yes…I will accept my father’s help in this instance,” she did not want to reveal that it came with the cost of becoming a death eater since she was unsure of where Severus’ feelings about the death eaters lied.

He nodded, “Well good if that is what you truly want then I support you fully.”

“Same for you. Your next adventure following Hogwarts I will support you fully.”

“And this Cassie is why I will never leave you.”

“And this is why I…” she wanted to say she loved him but changed her mind, “why I think of you as my best friend…forever?”

“Forever and always,” he smiled at her then they both returned to their potion-making.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

June of 1978 arrived with graduation slowly approaching them, Cassandra's father had gotten her a job within the Ministry of Magic within the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She sat outside with Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ann, and Patrick who were all discussing their plans for the future, "We plan to get married shortly after graduation. Why waste a single moment apart?" Ann was leaned into Patrick, she looked up at him with a smile he smiled back at her placing a kiss on her head.

"I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together," he told her.

She snuggled closer into him, "Are you looking forward to starting your job, Cassie?" Ann asked her best friend looking in her direction.

Cassandra had been rubbing her wrist, she was to receive the Dark Mark when she returned home after graduation, "Hmm? Oh yes! Very I am looking forward to my own freedom. I even have enough money currently to get a small apartment.”

“That is wonderful,” they all congratulated.

She smiled softly to all of them, “Thank you. It is has been a long road coming but I am ready to face the future.”

James and Patrick started talking to one another while Lily and Ann talked about wedding plans, Sirius was trying to pay attention to James and Patrick but he could not he could tell that something was wrong with Cassandra. He glanced at Remus who sat next to him, he also noticed that she was not herself. When the group got up to go to dinner Sirius stopped and told the group to go ahead, he stopped her, “Cassie?” he placed an arm on her arm to stop her from continuing into Hogwarts.

“Yes?” she looked at his hand on her arm then at him.

He removed his hand, “What is wrong?”

“Wrong? Why do you assume something is wrong?”

He looked at her, “Cassie I dated you for a year and have been your friend way longer. Our families are close.”

She sighed, “I know…I made a deal with my father. He got me a job with the Ministry but in exchange for that he is going to…”

Sirius shook his head, “Money and power will not make you happy. It has never made you happy.”

“True, but I do care about living. One day I will have enough money to hopefully escape all of this but for now, I must follow my father’s command,” she looked down at her wrist

He sighed, “What if you married me?”

“Marry you? Sirius, you cannot be…well serious. We are not compatible; we would never be happy in a marriage together. Plus, you are not considered a proper choice anymore for me since you left your family.”

“You will be miserable in any marriage that is arranged for you. At least with me, I do love you, more as friends than as a romantic partner but I am willing to settle down and be with you to prevent you from marrying someone like our families.”

“I appreciate the offer I do but it would not stop my father from attempting to control me. And you have been talking with that French girl you met over holiday who attends Beuaxbatons.”

He nodded, “Yes…Emilie Roux.” Emilie was the first girl Sirius seemed to have a real interest in and he was not just interested in her for her looks, although she was quite beautiful from the picture Sirius kept of her. He seemed to truly care about her and considered wanting to ask her to marry him once they graduated, but at the same time, Sirius was not the marriage type James and Remus yes but Sirius no. He was not into the idea of settling down and starting a family.

“If you have a real interest in potentially starting a future with her then you can not be offering marriage to me. She is a respectable young witch from the way you speak of her, she would not be interested in playing the part of a mistress to you.”

He nodded once more, “I am sorry I am not more help to you…perhaps Moony could marry you.”

“Don’t be my father and try to set me up for marriage.”

“Sorry. I just do not want to see you wasting your life. You are too good for that.”

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, “I am a lot stronger than I appear.”

He squeezed it back giving her a soft smile, “I know you are…we should go to dinner.”

She let go of his hand, “You go ahead.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah…just want some time to think by myself for a minute before dinner.”

“Alright,” he stayed for a moment then proceeded to go inside.

She sat back down in the grass she honestly was not even that hungry, she was so worried about the future she was about to face. She needed to figure out a way to get out of her father’s control before she became a death eater. She looked down towards the lake where she spotted Severus sitting under a tree as usual reading then the idea appeared in her head, she was to get pregnant with Severus child. She loved Severus in a romantic way, not for how he looked but how he treated her and she had a feeling he felt the same romantic feeling towards her, although he still was deeply in love with Lily. She hated to take advantage of Severus in this way but she knew he would always care for her, her father would let her go for getting pregnant out of wedlock, and she would still have a job within the ministry. All would be perfect, she just had to quickly plan it since graduation was coming closer.

The final day was now upon them graduation would happen the following morning which meant Cassandra had to act now otherwise she would miss her opportunity. She had constructed a fertility potion to make sure that she got pregnant, she spotted Severus sitting under his usual tree reading. She downed the potion and stuffed the bottle in her cloak pockets before proceeding down the hill towards him. She gave one of her small, kind smiles as she approached him, “Severus,” she spoke softly.

He looked up from his book pushing some hair back, "Cassandra...is everything alright?"

She gave a soft laugh and nodded "I wanted to say goodbye. This is our last day at Hogwarts before we all go to do great and wondrous things."

"Not all of us will go onto do great things, Cassie. Some of us are not as fortunate to already have a job waiting on us with the Ministry..." she took a seat next to him in the grass as he spoke, "although Dumbledore did offer me a teaching position here once I gain more training. I am hoping it is the defense against the dark arts position."

"That is wonderful, Sev! You will be a great professor," she smiled at him clearly very proud, "I am not sure if I should join the ministry, my father got me the position. I want to travel and see the world" she leaned into him, "we are young and clearly with the war going on we need to take risks and see what the world has to offer. We only have one life and I do not want to use it stuck in some office."

Severus tensed up a moment when she leaned into him but relaxed after a moment, she made him feel comfortable and after losing Lily it was nice to have a friend again. He loved her not as much as he did Lily but felt that she would his second shot at a true relationship and with this being their final days together at Hogwarts now was the last chance to tell her how he felt "Cassie..."

"Hmm?" she glanced up at him 

"I...I..." he was not sure how to explain how he felt to her.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes "I like you too and not just in a friend way. I like you more than that" she leaned in and kissed him. This caught Severus off guard but then responded to the kiss by kissing back and pulling her closer to him. She pulled away "Should we go somewhere..." she glanced around them; they were completely alone she looked back at him "more private." He just nodded unable to speak. She laughed and stood up then they went back to the school and found an abandoned classroom.

After the graduation everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross, when Cassandra and Severus got off, he pulled her to the side where it was a bit more private "I want to give you something...something to remember me by"

"How could I ever forget you? You are my friend just like Ann and Patrick" she said, Ann and Patrick were her friends from Ravenclaw who were dating each other.  
He took a deep breath and pulled a necklace with a periwinkle flower on it "we do not what the future may hold but I hope that if you wear this that you will always remember me"

She smiled "I love it. It is beautiful...do I have to put it on myself?" He shook his head and she turned around and moved her hair in order for him to put the necklace on her. Once it was on, she turned back around and gave him a peck on the lips "Thank you. I will write to you"

"Look forward to it," he said as she walked away to find her parents, who were not there but her family’s house-elf.

“Afternoon ma’am,” the house-elf greeted her.

“Afternoon…no mum or father?”

The house-elf shook his head, “No, ma’am. I am afraid they had some meetings to attend. They will be expecting you at dinner tonight.”

She nodded, “While you gather my trunks, I am going to say my final goodbyes to my friends,” the house-elf nodded and went to gather the luggage.

She approached her friends who were saying their goodbyes, “It was so wonderful getting to know you, Cassie,” Lily said to her, “let’s stay in touch?”

“Yes, of course. I will see you at Anne and Patrick’s wedding, right?”

“Certainly!” she glanced over her shoulder seeing her parents, “I must be going. I will see all of you later, bye.”

“Bye Lily,” everyone said as she left and Remus parted not long after.

James saw his parents, “Ready?” he asked Sirius.

“In a minute I want to say goodbye to Cassie,” James was a bit confused since they had already said goodbye but went to his parents, “Are you sure you still won’t accept my offer?”

“I am sure. I actually figured out a plan to escape my father without marriage to anyone.”

“Oh? What did you do? Clearly, nothing yet since you still have your house-elf,” he nodded to the house-elf standing closer to her.

She shook her head, “Well he does not know yet and if I did it correctly, I should know within a few weeks.”

“Cassie…what did you do?”

“As soon as I know you will know.”

“Please stay safe.”

She smiled kindly at him, “I will try my best I promise. I must get going after I tell Anne and Patrick bye.” He nodded and gave her a hug before leaving for James and his family. She said her goodbyes to Anne and Patrick before leaving with her house elf.

She remained in her room until she was summoned down to dinner where her parents had potential suitors waiting for her to meet along with Lord Voldemort. Tonight, was also the evening she would receive the dark mark, she had been hoping to avoid getting the mark but she did not get pregnant early enough and still was unsure if she was pregnant with Severus’ child. The dress that was laid out for her to wear was a form-fitting black dress with was very low cut and had thin silver spaghetti straps that were paired with a diamond necklace and earring and black stiletto heels. She entered the dining room that was all dark except for the candles that lit the table and the fireplace which illuminated a majority of the room. The walls were burgundy and black color which represented her family’s colors. The doors magically opened as she approached them and all eyes turned towards her, “Cassandra,” her father approached her, “come…it is an important night for you,” he offered her his arm.

“Yes father,” she took his arm. She did not want to take his arm let alone be here but by now she knew how to put on the show her father wanted.

Lord Voldemort was sitting at the head of the table when Cassandra and her father approached him, “My lord,” he let go of her arm and gave a bow to him, “may I present my daughter, Cassandra.”

Her father glanced at her then back at Lord Voldemort as he looked her up and down, “My lord,” she curtsied to him.

“You wish to become one of my followers tonight?”

“I do indeed, my lord,” she said rising out of her curtsey and looking at him.

He continued eyeing her, “but my sources tell me you do not agree with my actions.”

She remained poker-faced, “these words you hear from others are untrue. I very much wish to become one of your followers. I was not very well-liked at Hogwarts, I had very few close friends.”

“Then the words I am receiving from others are untrue.”

“I believe them to be untrue. I am willing to put my life on the line in order to fight for your beliefs.”

Lord Voldemort nodded, “your arm.”

She put her arm out for him and he placed the mark upon her. She looked at the mark saddened by this and hoping that the potion she had created worked the way she wanted, she looked back at him then her father, and back at him, “thank you. It is an honor to be a part of your followers.”

He gave a small nod then looked at the empty seat next to him, “take his seat,” he commanded.

She looked at the chair as it magically pulled out for her, she took a seat as it was magically pushed back in as she sat. The dinner began and she was introduced to all the eligible bachelors that had been preapproved by her father, none of them caught her attention. There were plenty of very attractive bachelors and actually not terrible in personality but no one gave her that overwhelming happiness feeling. She just sat there and socialized with the men till the evening became very late and everyone slowly left. “You did well tonight,” her mother said as she helped her undress.

“I hope father approved,” she said sitting at her vanity looking at her mark.

“He will never admit it. He has too much pride in himself to admit it but he does approve.”

“I want to pick my husband though. Victoria married a Parkinson by her own choice please let me pick my own husband. This is the man I am to spend the rest of my life with, let me be happy with whoever I pick. There were decent options tonight I just want to pick for myself.”

Her mother sighed as she removed the necklace from her daughter’s neck, “I would say yes but that decision is with your father. If he agrees to let you pick from the men, he has chosen then I will support you but you cannot pick some random muggle you meet in London.”

She nodded and placed a hand on her stomach, “I am not going to marry a random muggle I promise. I just want to have my own choice.”

“I understand darling,” she kissed her daughter’s cheek, “When did you become such a beautiful young lady? I remember when you were born like it was yesterday.”

Cassandra looked at her mother in the mirror of her vanity with a smile, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now get some rest. Leave the dress over the chair, one of the house-elves can get it in the morning.”

She nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

Her mother went to the door, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Cassandra said back as she stood to remove the dress. She laid the dress on the chair and went to bed.

A month later she had gone into London for some shopping or so she told her parents, she actually had scheduled an appointment with a healer to see if she was expecting or not. The healer took a urine sample and did a potion test on it, once the test was complete the healer held the bottle up and looked at her, “You are indeed pregnant.”

She sighed in relief, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

Cassandra left and returned home, “Mother. Father,” she said approaching them as they sat reading in their sitting room by the fire.

“Yes, darling? What is it?” her mother asked.

“You know how I went to London today?”

They both nodded, “What about it?” her mother asked

“How much did you spend?” her father questioned

“I did not spend any of your money. I spent some of the money I have earned from my work at the ministry.”

They were both confused for sure now, “then what? If you did not spend our money then what?”

“I am pregnant.”

Her mother looked as if she would faint and her father became furious, “pregnant!”

“Yes…pregnant.”

“Do you know who the father is?! Is it one of the men you have been courting?”

“No, the father is someone from when I was at Hogwarts. They were in my house though but the child will be a half-blood.”

He stood up angrily throwing his book across the room, “Leave! You are a disgrace to our family name! I will not have a daughter who is going to bore a bastard child! I certainly will not take a half-blood as a grandchild!”

Her mother stood up as well, “let's reconsider this. Maybe we can marry her off quickly and pass the child as his if we make the wedding happen quick enough.”

“No! I will not have a grandchild who is a half-blood!” he was bright red in the face with anger, “You will leave with nothing. You will have no money.”

“That is fine I have my own money and still have my flat closer to the ministry.”

She looked at her mother then her father, “Goodbye,” she said and left the room. She returned to her room and gathered her belongings, things she had paid for with her own money, not her father’s money.

As she packed her mother came to her room, “Cassie…”

“I do not want a lecture, mother.”

“I am not going to give you a lecture,” she said and placed a large bag of coins on the vanity, “this is what is left from my inheritance from when your grandfather passed. Take it and take care of my grandchild. Please stay in touch if you can. I will try to bring your father around but I do not believe I will be able to.”

Cassandra picked up the bag, “Thank you, mother. I will stay in touch if I can,” she closed her trunk and placed the bag of coins into her purse. “Goodbye, mother.”

“Goodbye, my darling,” her mother was on the verge of tears as Cassandra apparated to her flat.

A week into living on her own officially she invited Ann to come visit, “Your place is so cute!”

“Thank you. It came furnished not really my style…or the life I am used to but it is mine.”

“That is true. It is yours. Now what is this about you have some news to share with me,” she asked as Cassandra made them both teas.

"I am pregnant," she said "What do I do,” she already knew what she wanted to do but wanted to appear like this was a surprise to her.

Ann sighed, "Cassandra you do not have many options. You can keep it and raise it or give birth and give it up for adoption although with the current war there's already so many orphaned children or you can..."

Cassandra shook her head stopping Ann from finishing her sentence "I want this baby...I love the father I do but he is not fully there I think he is still in love with someone else.

Ann placed a hand on her friend's "then there is your answer. You can keep the baby; I would tell the father but that is me. If you do not want him involved then do not tell him. If he still in love with another then he will never be able to fully love you, the child maybe but not you."

"I have not seen him since we went our separate ways at King's Cross...I am doing this on my own. This is my baby and I will raise it the way I see fit"

"If that is what you want to do then I will support you and I know Patrick will too. You will not raise the baby alone we are here for you"

Cassandra hugged her "You are the best!"

In March 1979 Cassandra went into labor, she never told Severus about the baby. Ann was there to help her with everything. “Alright Cassandra one more push and the baby will be here,” the healer told her, and with one final push the baby was born, “Congratulations! You have a daughter.”

The healer handed the baby to another healer to let Cassandra see before taking the baby to get cleaned up, “She is beautiful” she cried “She is mine.”  
Ann squeezed her hand “Yes, she is. She is beautiful and no one is taking her from you.”

They got Cassandra and the baby to recovery; she was sitting in bed holding the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. “Do you have a name?” Ann asked   
Cassandra touched the necklace Severus gave her while looking at her daughter “Periwinkle Elizabeth King”

“King? I do not remember attending school with someone with the last name King.”

She looked up “You did not know him. I met him in Hogsmeade and had a bit too much butterbeer.” 

Ann nodded but did not believe that

In September 1981, Cassandra was working for the ministry and raising Periwinkle by herself, Ann tried to get her to join the Order but she claimed with work and being a single mother, she just did not have the time. Cassandra was at the burrow with Periwinkle and Ann and Patrick’s twin daughters, she was there to keep Molly company while everyone was out battling death eaters. The children were all asleep and the two were tidying up the living area while they waited.   
“Shouldn’t they be back already?” Cassandra asked concerned as she glanced at the clock just as Arthur’s hand on the clock switched to home.

“There they are,” Molly said with relief as Arthur and some other members of the order came in as well. 

“Molly” Arthur said hugging her and giving her a kiss.

Cassandra searched the people who were there, “Where’s Ann? Patrick?”

The room went quiet no one wanting to say anything. Remus stepped forward “Cassie…”

“No…no…you are wrong! They can’t be!” 

Molly came over to her, “There now child it will be alright.”

“Their daughters…they have no family. Ann was an orphan herself and Patrick lost his parents months ago. These girls have no one.”

“I suppose then they will go to an orphanage until they are adopted.”

Cassandra shook her head, “No I will do it. I will adopt them. Their parents were my best friends. I am their godmother I will take care of them…but it is no longer safe here. I am moving to America.”

A few days passed and they were having a joint funeral for Ann and Patrick, “Mummy and daddy loved you two very much.” she told Hallie and Holly who did not have a clue what was going on. 

At the reception that was being held at the Burrow, Cassandra had just gotten the twins and Periwinkle to sleep for their afternoon nap. She went to the edge of the property she needed some space. She was leaning against a tree with the wind blowing, it was nearing October and the weather was becoming cooler. Footsteps approached from behind her, “I would like to be alone for a moment please.”

“You had a child,” the voice said

She looked up and turned towards the voice “Severus…what are you”

“I am apart of the order…I came to pay my respects to them.”

“Oh…I did not know you joined. Um…thank you for coming though.”

He nodded, “You are welcome. I will repeat though you had a child.”

“I did…Periwinkle”

Severus glanced at the necklace she still wore, “Periwinkle? Is she?"

“Look Severus I got to go. I leave tomorrow for America” she went to walk past him

“You did not answer my question!” he raised his voice which he had never done towards her before. He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking “Is she mine?”

“Let go of me, Severus!” she tried to pull her arm from his grip.

Lily approached them coming to check on her, “Cassie are you alright?” she asked which made Severus release his grip then left.

“Yes, I am fine. Just Peri’s father trying to cause trouble.”

“Is her father Severus?”

She said nothing but gave a simple nod, “I do not want him to know.”

Lily nodded, “I understand”

The following day, Cassandra was at the docks preparing to board a ship to America. “Are you sure you want to leave?” Molly asked, everyone was there to say goodbye.

“I am sure. It is not safe here to raise these girls here. Hallie and Holly already lost both of their parents; I am not leaving them alone ever again.”

Molly nodded then gave them a hug as did everyone else. 

“You are a very brave young witch, Cassie,” Remus told her as he was the last to say goodbye, “I will be back one day. I would like the girls to attend Hogwarts, know where they are from, and meet everyone until I feel it is finally safe to return then I will remain with them in America.” He nodded as the ship blew its horn for final boarding. She took the twins’ hands “Peri grabbed Holly’s hand and let’s go find our new home.”

They boarded the ship “Bye-bye!” the girls said once they were on board and waving goodbye to everyone on the docks. 

What Cassandra did not know is that Severus had come to watch them leave as well. Lily who was at the docks as well as saying goodbye looked behind her and noticed Severus standing in the far back, she handed Harry to James then excused herself claiming she needed to use the loo. She went to him “You did not say goodbye?”

He looked at her, “We ended on bad terms.”

“Did you? Or did you bail on her? From what I gathered from Ann was that you never answered her letters when she wrote now, she did not know she was writing to you but it was obvious of course. Cassie was in love with you.”

“I was in love with another. I love her too but not as much I loved someone else.”

“Her daughter is yours. It is of course very obvious; Periwinkle resembles you very much.”

“I am not the father type.”

“You could be if you tried. I should go though.” 

Severus looked back towards the ship as it was sailing away towards America. 


End file.
